


Sneak Peek

by bottleepisodes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottleepisodes/pseuds/bottleepisodes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuro and Kouki have a Skype date, in which Seijuro insists his boyfriend put on a show for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://imaginetheknbboys.tumblr.com/post/75304744778/imagine-akashi-and-furihata-having-skype-dates) and basically derailed into a smutty webcam fic by me.

Kouki was sitting cross-legged in front of his laptop, clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt – his usual sleep attire. It was eight in the evening and he was just starting to eat his dinner; take-out he had picked up from a restaurant on his way home after club practice. He was halfway done with his yakisoba when the Skype call came through, interrupting the NBA clip his teammate Kawahara had just sent him to watch.

Kouki reached forward to pause the video and glanced at the clock at the corner of his screen – 8:30pm. As always, he was just on time. The weekly Skype date between him and Seijuro always happened on a Wednesday without fail and Kouki had come to think of it as a cemented part of his schedule. Seijuro being all the way in Kyoto, while Kouki remained in Tokyo, it wasn’t often that the two boys could see one another. When they had first started dating, they would Skype on almost a daily basis, but ever since entering their third and final year of high school, time to spare was getting harder and harder to find.

“Good evening, Kouki.” Seijuro’s voice was as clear and direct as ever when the call connected and his handsome face appeared on the screen before Kouki. Kouki took note of the fact that Seijuro was still wearing his high school uniform, although his tie had been abandoned and the top two buttons were undone – he was probably just getting back from the library, where he normally studied. As usual, Kouki thought he looked absolutely regal, especially with the backdrop of his large and lavish room to complement his princely figure (in contrast to Kouki’s cramped and messy capacity).

“Hey, Seijuro,” Kouki greeted his boyfriend, the corners of his lips automatically tugging into a smile.

“It’s pretty late for dinner, isn’t it? Did you just get home?” Seijuro’s eyes lingered on the take-out box in Kouki’s hand for a moment before they returned to the brunet’s face. His tone was inquisitive, but Kouki could catch a hint of worry in it – something that had once alarmed him, but after a year and a half together, he’d come to expect Seijuro’s concern for him. He could be a tad possessive, after all. It was something that maintaining a long-distance relationship had honed in him, but it had taken a much tamer form since their first months together. Kouki would be lying if he said he didn’t feel butterflies in his stomach every so often when Seijuro paid special attention to his well-being.

“Practice ran late today,” Kouki explained, taking another bite of the noodles. He didn’t stop to swallow before he carried on, chewing as he spoke, “and since my parents are out of town I had to stop by a restaurant to grab something to eat.”

“Ah, well, that would explain your vigor,” Seijuro gave a light chuckle as he leaned forward towards his laptop, propping a chin on an upturned palm, “I always thought you looked cute when you scarf down your food. Well, I guess you look cute whenever you get particularly avid about anything.”

Kouki tried to pretend he wasn’t blushing but he was sure Seijuro had caught on anyways, given the way his lips spread into a pleased grin. He was always quite smooth with his words.

“N-Nevermind that,” Kouki was quick to change the subject. “Did you talk to your teammates about Saturday? Are they okay with it?” 

“Yes, I’ve put Reo in charge of practice when I’m gone,” Seijuro replied, tapping at the surface of his desk with his free hand. “I explained to them that I’ll be spending the weekend in Tokyo with my boyfriend, as the three week lapse since your last visit to Kyoto has proven to be… frustrating, to say the least.”

Kouki gulped his food down, “You didn’t actually say that, did you?”

Seijuro raised a brow – he was still grinning, “What do you think?”

“I don’t want to know,” The brunet sighed as he finished the last bite of his meal. He reached for the bottle of water on the edge of his desk and chugged that down as well. All the while, Seijuro seemed to be watching him intently, his eyes taking in Kouki’s face before they traveled down to his neck, where his Adam’s apple bobbed whenever he swallowed. It wasn’t until Kouki set the water bottle back down on the desk that he spoke up again.

“Kouki.”

It wasn’t a questioning tone anymore, but rather one with some degree of demand behind it.

“Yeah?”

Seijuro sighed, “It’s been a long time since I got to see you… touch you.”

“I-I know.”

“Do you miss me?”

“Of course I do.” It _had_ been a long time since they’d seen each other. Kouki wasn’t always as upfront about his feelings as Seijuro was, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about his boyfriend whenever they weren’t together. The wait between their visits was agonizing, too. Saturday was only a few days away, but it couldn’t come quickly enough for the both of them.

As if the response had been a cue for him, Seijuro sat up straight and folded both of his hands together in front of his face. His mouth was hidden behind them but his red and yellow eyes seemed to pierce through the laptop screen at Kouki, so that the words Seijuro spoke pinned him to his chair. “Kouki, I have a favour to ask of you.”

Kouki was beginning he squirm. _Uh oh._ He’d seen that look before. “W-What is it, Seijuro?”

“Can you… play with yourself for me? Right now?”

Kouki could barely believe the request when he heard it, nearly choking on his own spit when he reeled back in shock, “E-EH? What are you… you want me to _what_?!”

“Touch yourself. On camera, so I can see.”

“S-Seijuro, I… I can’t just… it’s embarrassing – ” 

“You said your parents aren’t home, right?”

“Yeah, but…”

“I can’t wait until Saturday, Kouki,” There was an unmistaken desperation in Seijuro’s voice. It was so transparent it surprised even Kouki to hear it. “I think about you constantly; about kissing you, touching you, being inside you. I’m driving myself up the wall with these thoughts. All I’m asking for is a sneak peek before Saturday arrives. You can understand that, right?”

“Y-yeah, I guess…” Kouki fidgeted in his seat again. He was starting to open up to the idea – as expected, it didn’t take much persuading from Seijuro. Kouki had been thinking about Seijuro a lot, too; in class, during basketball practice, and on his way home from school. Before he knew it, he had carried those thoughts with him into the shower and under the covers at night. He’d thought about all the nights they’d spent together before; the feeling of Seijuro’s thin, pale fingers running down his chest, the way his lips felt against his mouth, his nipples, and his cock. He thought about Seijuro filling him up inside, their bodies crashing together in perfect rhythm as the red head pounded into him over and over again…

“Well, Kouki?”

It was then that Kouki realized he had drifted off. He blushed as he snapped out of his racy thoughts, clearing his throat and straightening his back as he glanced back into Seijuro’s imploring eyes. Biting his lower lip, Kouki knew he was powerless against his own surfacing urges. He couldn’t wait until Saturday – every part of his body was aching for Seijuro _now_.

“Okay… I’ll do it.”

Seijuro didn’t immediately grin, but rather, a look of honest affection came over his attractive features first. It was only there for a moment before he removed his hands from his face, revealing a familiar, devilish smirk. Even though he’d been used to this kind of fervor from Seijuro before (especially when it came to sex), it still sent a chill down Kouki’s spine – this was Akashi Seijuro, the Emperor himself, after all.

Without a moment to spare, Seijuro began with his request. “Put your hand over your pants and rub yourself,” he instructed. There was urgency in his voice when he spoke, but it came off smoothly, like honey dripping on Kouki’s ears and easing him into what was about to happen.

Kouki did as he was told, placing his right hand over his crotch and massaging himself through the fabric of his sweatpants and boxers. He made sure to back away from the laptop a bit, so that whatever he did to himself would be captured by the camera for Seijuro’s viewing. Kouki licked his lips as he felt himself ease into his own touch, sparks of pleasure flaring up within him as he continued to rub the area.

“Look at me, Kouki.”

He had been too embarrassed to glance up from his pants to look Seijuro in the eye, but at the red head’s beckoning, he promptly did so. When his eyes met with Seijuro’s face, he could see that he was still smirking, but there was something reassuring about it. It didn’t look as mischievous or triumphant as before, but instead, there was an air of genuine enjoyment to it. It was the kind of grin Seijuro would have on his face whenever he was about to make love to Kouki in the past.

“Now take out your cock,” Seijuro continued to guide him.

Kouki reached under his boxers for his erection and pulled it out from underneath, where it stood hard and throbbing above the waistband of his sweatpants. Sheepish as he felt, he quickly looked back to Seijuro for further instructions. 

“Do you have any lotion with you?” Seijuro asked.

“Yeah, uh, on my night stand.”

Seijuro laughed at the candid response and Kouki wanted to hit himself for answering so eagerly. “So you can do this on your own after all, hm, Kouki?”

“Shut up,” Kouki muttered as he swivelled around in his chair, inching towards the other side of his small room, all the while his face burning brightly. He gathered a few pumps of lotion from the container by his bed and swiftly returned to where he had previously been in front of the laptop, sitting on display with his cock out in the open for Seijuro to see.

When Seijuro’s laughter died down he cleared his throat and went on with his directions – his smile never quite fading. “Jerk yourself off, but do it slowly for now. And close your eyes – think of me when you’re doing it.”

 _Well who else would I be thinking of?_ Kouki let out a soft sigh as his right hand gripped at his shaft, moving up to the tip of his head in a slow but firm stroke. He continued to move his hand up and down his cock, closing his eyes and taking Seijuro’s advice to work slowly for now. A few pumps in and he began to think about Seijuro’s hand jacking him off instead, as he’d done so many times before. Before long, his thoughts had raced to images of Seijuro’s body wrapped around him, taking him in with rough kisses, all the while his hand tugging at Kouki’s erection until it became eager, hungry…

Kouki let a moan escape as he gradually worked up to a faster pace, his thoughts consuming him. He was so absorbed in remembering the taste of Seijuro’s lips that he almost didn’t hear him when he gave out his next demand.

“Put your other hand up your shirt and play with your nipples the way I would.”

His eyes still closed, Kouki’s left hand moved up his t-shirt and found his pert right nipple. He grazed over it once before taking it between his thumb and index finger, massaging it in a manner similar to Seijuro’s own work. Kouki thought of how Seijuro had treated his chest in the past, never being one to skip nipple play. He recalled the way Seijuro licked and bit at his nipples and the sensation that ran through his body when he did so. Kouki felt his back arching in response to the memory and the hand on his cock reacted with faster strokes, echoing the longing he felt in the pit of his stomach for Seijuro to be the one doing all this to him.

“Think of me sliding my fingers into you,” Seijuro said in a husky, greedy voice, as if he had been reading Kouki’s thoughts. “I’m swiping around inside, opening you up, getting ready to put my cock in your ass,” He paused to let out a deep-rooted sigh, “I want to fuck you so badly, Kouki.”

“I want you to fuck me, too,” Kouki was helpless to the words coming out of his own mouth, let alone to the moans that had gotten so loud, he could hardly believe those ravenous cries were his own. But he didn’t care anymore – he wanted Seijuro more than he could bear and it was making him throw all caution to the wind.

As Kouki continued to jerk himself off, Seijuro talked him through all the dirty intentions he knew would be waiting for him come Saturday, “I want to suck on your neck and your nipples, and the parts of your thighs that make you scream. I want to be in your ass and riding you, harder and faster with every thrust. I want to fuck you so hard you lose all sense of yourself…”

Seijuro’s words were pushing Kouki closer to his finish; he was getting dangerously close. He thought of Seijuro rolling his hips with ease in between his legs, his firm and muscled shoulders there for Kouki to latch onto as the red head rode his cock into him at a gripping and increasing speed.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you, Kouki.”

“I... I want to you to flip me over so I’m on my knees and take me from behind,” Kouki dwelled in the memory of the way Seijuro had last fucked him in that position, how his slender hips had bumped forward again and again, and how Seijuro’s cock had thrust into his ass at a pace so frantic it made Kouki’s legs go weak with pleasure.

“What else?” Seijuro urged him on.

“Wrap your hand around my cock and jerk me off,” Kouki said in a breathy voice. The speed of his own hand picked up again and the slapping sound that came from him pumping his cock so heartily echoed throughout the room. The last time Seijuro had jerked him off like this, he’d whispered in Kouki’s ear to come in his hand and it was enough to make the brunet lose himself and blow his load all over Seijuro’s fingers and bed sheets. He could hardly keep himself together at this point. Kouki was moaning again and he could’ve sworn he heard Seijuro draw a long and needy breath in response. He felt his abdomen clench as he inched closer to an orgasm, waves of bliss rocking his body as he started to cry out the other boy’s name.

“Sei… Seijuro!”

“Come for me, Kouki.”

The command was what sent Kouki over his edge and with a few more strokes of his cock, his hips jerked forward as white, hot release made his entire body quake. His breathing grew hectic and with a voice that was drained and just barely above a whisper, he called out again, “A…ah! Seijuro! _Seijuro_!”

As he came, Kouki’s cum shot out in loads from his cock, landing on his desk and the keys of his laptop. The orgasm rattled throughout his body, causing his legs to tremble and a lasting groan to leave his lips. Exhausted, he slid down in his chair and finally opened his eyes. Kouki looked down at the cum on his laptop first, grimacing at the sight before he peered up to meet eyes with Seijuro through the screen. The red head was sitting forward, elbows propped on his desk again and his hands nestled under his chin. Like before, he was grinning, and there was a gleam in his heterochromatic eyes that made his satisfaction all the more apparent to Kouki. He looked positively elated. 

“Do you know how fucking good you looked just now?” Seijuro relished and the smirk on his face only widened.

Kouki blushed, thankful that his face was already so flushed from jerking himself off that his cheeks burning with embarrassment could hardly make a difference. “Th-thanks,” he managed to utter. 

“No, _thank you_ ,” said Seijuro with another laugh. The adoration in his eyes never once seemed to flicker, and when he spoke again, his voice was low and sensual – enough to warrant a twitch from Kouki’s expended cock. He cursed the effect Akashi Seijuro had on him. “Thank you for indulging me, Kouki.”

The boy merely sighed in response and gestured his head to the white mess on his desk, “You know I’m going to have to clean this up now.”


End file.
